Seven Minutes in Heaven
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: The title doesn't come in till much later but the story is about how minds are made up after a game of spin the bottle. The game isn't the main story plot, but it is rather important! ICHIxRUKI R&R please! my first fic so please be brutal but not too much
1. Chapter One: The Problem With Pi!

OPENING NOTE: Uhm hi guys! I will be surprised if anyone actually reads this heh heh heh! This is my first fanfic so there are many places in this story where there may be fluff and out of character-ness but all of my friends...(well two and at the time I'm writing this they aren't done yet...) have been reading it and they say it's good and the characters are fine! I hope you agree!

- - PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Love, ArinaYACHIRU

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, my family doesn't even use the detergent (awwww) but if I did EVER own Bleach whips out Urahara's fanIchigo and Rukia would be married...and that Nel girl would be dead...( I apologize Epasda Nel-san fans!) bows well I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Take care!

CHAPTER ONE: The Problem With Pi!

"Onee-chan! You're home! I've Miss-" **SQUEEK** "Shut up, Kon!" Ichigo said as he squished the stuffing out of Kon.

"Ahhh...what is it with teachers here?" Rukia asked rubbing her neck. "That math teacher of ours gave us homework up to our ears! ...Why when I was in Soul Society, we never-"

"SHUT UP! Stop complaining and go back there if everything is so much better than here!" Ichigo yelled at her, obviously annoyed...already.

" I didn't say everything was better in Soul Society, just that we didn't do a lot of work when we got home...plus the food's **way** better here anyway!" Rukia said while biting a chocolate brownie with vanilla icing and pink chappy sprinkles. "MMM, mwhat awe deese cawed?" she mumbled with her mouth full of chocolate.

"GOD, you are sooo annoying!" Ichigo hissed. He found himself smiling other than frowning..._What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked himself. "They're brownies. I'll ask Yuzu to make some if you want." He told her.

"Well, we'd better get started on that homework if we're gonna get it done tonight!" He sighed. "AWWW but it's FRIDAY!" Rukia whined. Can't we work on it tomorrow? _Renji_ wouldn't make me work on it till _SUNDAY..." _She said, dangling Renji in his face again. "

Would you just shut up about Renji? I'm tired of hearing about that dork! If we finish the homework tonight, we can have fun for the rest of the weekend!" He explained. "Okay! Stop treating me like a child, I've lived over twice as long as you have, I would kill you for such rude remarks!" She warned.

"Why don't you kill me then? I wish you would, Bitch. Just work on your homework, I'm not doing it for you!" He hollered at her.

"Fine...I don't understand problem 13.a... what's a pi?" She asked.

"Okay, pi is just a name, it's equal to about 3.14..." His voice trailed off.

She couldn't pay attention. He could be so...so... sweet! She wanted to hate him most of the time...but at a time like this, she _couldn't._

"So do you get it now?"

"y-yeah" She lied. For she hadn't heard a single word he had said. "Hey Ichigo..."

"What now?"

"Thank you."

He looked at her...then smiled. "No problem."

When they eventually finished, they lied on Ichigo's bed. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he wanted to move, but he didn't, for he feared waking her.

Not that he was scared she'd be grumpy, but she looked so peaceful, he couldn't just ruin that innocent look on her face. He wanted to sit there and watch her all night, but then he mentally slapped himself for thinking that way. He just couldn't admit, even to himself, just how beautiful he really thought she was.

She rolled over slightly onto his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured "Renji..." in her sleep.

"Freakin' Renji! I should kill that Bastard!" He screamed in his head. "What's so special about that damn idiot anyway? He lost over half the fights he ever started!" Ichigo was fuming, silently nit-picking anything that had to do with Renji.

But then he looked down at Rukia, who was sleeping so peacefully, and wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Hey, Ichigo" She whispered. He looked surprised, thinking she was still talking in her sleep, almost happy she said his name!

"Ichigo..." She whispered again. He was very confused now. He just sat there, still watching her, trying desperately to figure out what she was thinking. "Would you STOP looking at me like that? You're scaring the shit out of me!" She said, bonking him on the head.

He sat there speechless until she got off of him and turned to sleep on her own side of the bed, when he answered: "I wasn't looking at you, dumbass!" But she didn't say a word... she was too tired to argue.

He put the books and paper they used away, then decided he would get up and lay in her usual spot in the closet, when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. She used him as a pillow (without even realizing she had done any of it!) and he didn't even care!

He was okay with her silky skin on his, it felt nice. He really didn't understand why he was so suddenly thinking like this. He always wanted to punch Rukia! She was SO annoying!

Her voice was usually like nails to a chalkboard, but now it sounded like angels! So he lay there, with a girl in his sisters pajamas...AND HE DID NOT like her! At all...he did not like Rukia that way! But for some reason he had second thoughts when he went to turn off his lamp and heard the girl next to him softly whisper "Ichigo..."


	2. Chapter Two: Let's Play A Game!

NOTE: OMG XD CHAPTER TWO!!!! I'M DOING BETTER THAN I EXPECTED LOLZ! I have the whole story already written but now I just have to type it on the computer --; my work is cut out for me...

Disclaimer: once again my name is Arina Ueda, not Tite Kubo, therefore I don't own Bleach! **sobs**

CHAPTER TWO: Let's Play a Game!

When the sun rose, everyone in the house was up but Rukia and Ichigo. "What do you think is taking then so long, Karin? Rukia-chan is usually the first one up, helping me with breakfast." Yuzu asked.

"Knowing you and dad, you'll be the first ones to find out...just don't come crying to me when Ichigo gets pissed at you for invading his privacy!" Karin warned. "RIDICULOUS!" Isshin cried! "When do my little Yuzu and I _EVER_ invade Ichigo's privacy?" He asked innocently. "Aw just SHUT UP! Geeze, you two are so dumb!" She told them.

Upstairs, Rukia was just opening her eyes. She looked around the room and realized her current situation...SHE SLEPT IN THE SAME BED AS ICHIGO! The sound of her panicking woke up Ichigo. "What the hell is wrong with you _already_ this morning?" He yelled. "ICHIGO! Why didn't you sleep in the closet?" She yelled back at him. " HELLO! THIS IS MY ROOM! THAT is MY bed! And I can't help it if YOU fall asleep in it!" He said as he started to laugh. _Ah..he's laughing, smiling! He's so hot! _Rukia thought._ Wait a minute...HOT? _She blushed. "Get dressed, I'd like to take you somewhere."

He said, kind of blushing himself. Her stomach did a somersault. _A DATE? _She thought. _First the incident last night, now he wants to take her somewhere? Ichigo...isn't himself! _But she didn't hesitate to dash into the shower, and pick out the prettiest of Yuzu's dresses! When she was ready, she walked to the top of the stairs. She saw Ichigo standing there. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt that stuck to him like a second skin, with a red star and blue trim on it, with a pair of jeans and black shoes. He looked so sexy, with the way he was standing...and his facial expression...he was just creaming "kiss me!!!" and she wanted to, but she couldn't!

When he saw her at the top of the stairs he thought he had died and gone to heaven...or soul society...or whatever! She was wearing a blue and red sun dress, with a pair of black flats. _We kind of match! _As she was about to go upstairs and change..."WOW, Rukia! Y-you look r-really great!" _I guess he didn't notice...not hard to believe!_ She snickered. "What's so funny?" He asked with the cutest 'Dumb-look' she'd ever seen! "Oh...it' nothing!" "o-okay...you ready to go now?" he asked. "yup!"

Every time he looked at her along the way she looked more, and more beautiful! _Snap OUT of it, ICHIGO! _He yelled at himself. When they got there he immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her to one store in particular. His hand was warm...strong, yet gentle she never noticed these little things! "Aha! Here it is!" He went right to the hold rack, and grabbed a purple dress that had sparkles and chappy the rabbit sown onto one corner. "OH ICHIGO! I LOVE IT!!!!" She squealed! "Where did you find it?" He pointed to an aisle on the right of them. "Right over there, there's a bunch of 'em just like the one you're holding! You really need to get your own clothes. HA HA!" _He was laughing again!_

They walked over and looked at the sample patterns. "Let's see, what's your color? I know purple looks good on you, and blue" She blushed, and he saw. "...how about yellow?" He asked. "Uhm.. I'm thinking orange..." She said, referring to his spiky hair. "Orange, right! How could I have left that one out?" She picked out some Orange, Green, and White dresses. He even talked her into getting silver and black. They were leaving the store, when Rukia spied a silky red nightgown, CLEARLY meant to be lingerie, but she had no idea what that was. " Ichigo...can I get this as my pajamas..._Please?_" She

asked with the most adorable look on her face. How could he say no to those eyes? " Uh, sure... if you think you'll be comfortable!" He told her. "YAYYY Ichigo! You're the BEST!" she exclaimed. "heh" he muttered and he blushed so hard he had to hide his face so she couldn't see.

The walk home was probably the most embarrassing. Rukia walked slightly ahead of Ichigo, and a car was speeding towards her. "RUKIA!!" He yelled, but all she did was stop in front of the car.! He pulled her arm and managed to get her away from the car in time...but when they landed, she landed right on top of him!

His hands, his legs, his feet, his arms, all of his sweet...warm body was under her! She jumped up, tripping over her own two feet. Scrambling to get all the bags she had dropped.

"Rukia, are you okay?" He asked once she had finally calmed down. "Yes, thanks to you! If you hadn't saved me...I'd be a goner! I fight hollows...Arrancar, even Espadas and other things women don't usually do! But to think that a car...could scare me like that...I thought I was gonna die..."

She was crying now. Ichigo hugged her and let her cry. "If I got hurt, you could have been blamed!" He wiped her eyes. "It's okay, you'll be fine as long as I'm with you!" He declared. It was time for the sunset so he changed route to the park so they could watch it. They sat on a hill and watched the sunset,

Rukia leaned on his shoulder and wanted to stay there forever.

Her skin got goose bumps when he ran his fingers through her raven hair. She sighed and he knew he had done a good job at soothing her. "Ichigo...I.." She whispered. _Shit! Why can't I talk to him? I'm acting so weak! It's just Ichigo! "_I had a lot of fun today! Thank you, Ichigo!" She managed to get out.

"We should get home before it gets too dark." He said. "yeah... we should." She agreed, feeling kinda bad that he didn't acknowledge her appreciation. Half way home he said "You're welcome. Rukia. I had fun too. We should d-do it again some t-time!" She smiled, silently agreeing.

When they walked in the door Yuzu and Isshin were standing in the doorway waiting for them. "where have you two been?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo said not a word. Rukia showed them the bags. "Ichigo took me shopping, Kurosaki-sama!" "Ohhh how fun! Can I see what you got later?" Yuzu asked Rukia. "Sure, no problem! HA HA!" Rukia said in her innocent voice. While the girls were talking Isshin whispered to Ichigo "So you got her something nice you could look at her in, eh?" "Shut up, stupid!"

He yelled back at him, and went up to his room. Rukia came in shortly after.

She plopped on the bed next to him. His ear tingled as she whispered "hiii..." into it. "GODDAMNIT! Would you not do that?!" He yelled. "well I'm sorry for being nice!" she threw back."a little too nice!" "What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled. "Nothing...it was just a little weird that's all!" But in reality, he loved it! It was so sexy. He wanted her to do it again, to make him 'mad' but instead of doing that she broke the silence with..."Let's Play A Game!!!"

End note: I am going to bed soon so i cant add much of the 3rd chapter expect it tomorrow though! thank you for the comment lithiumRukia you made me feel really happy that someone liked my story CHAPTER TWO IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!! - -


	3. Chapter Three: Spin The Botle

NOTE: OH WOW! I just got three reviews within five minutes, it may not sound like much but it's the world to me! XD CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY UP! Thank you everyone please keep reading and suggesting! If you have a good idea for a story that you don't wanna use, I'll write it and sight your name! I just loove Writing! SOME RENJI BASHING FOLLOWS! (sorry XD) I have been getting lots of reviews about the spacing...this one should suit your tastes and the other ones have been edited! I live to please! LOLZ that sounded WROOONG!

DISCLAIMER: ME OWNS NO BLEACH - -

CHAPTER THREE: Spin The Bottle!

"what kind of game did you have in mind?" He asked suspiciously.

"I heard of a new game in school...called spin the bottle-"

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!?!" He cut her off. "Do you know what that is and how to play?"

"Yes!! I'm not dumb!" She yelled back at him.

"Then, you know the outcome if only _two_ people play?!?"

"Well...I already called a bunch of our friends..." Rukia said innocently.

Ichigo would have slapped her, had she not looked so damn cute. **DIING DOONG** the doorbell rang. It was Orihime, Tatsuki, and Uryu. Ichigo let them in, and they went upstairs, where Momo, Toshiro, and Matsumoto were sitting around Rukia as she set up the game.

"Okay...well I guess we can play now!" He said. "I'm just surprised you didn't call-"

Ichigo's window slid open. And Renji slipped into the room and sat down.

"Renji..." Ichigo said, clearly annoyed. _Oh well, I might have SOME fun tonight!_

"Okay, Hitsugaya-kun, you go first. Spin the bottle." Rukia told everyone.

He spun the bottle and it slowly stopped on Momo.

"Okay, Rukia-san. It landed on Hinamori. Now what do I do?"

"You kiss her!" Rukia said dreamily.

"What?!?!? I've never kissed ANYONE before!" Momo squealed.

"Well...neither have I...but now is a fine time to, don't you think?" He asked, and he passionately planted one right on her lips.

"OH, I was waiting for this!!! Young love is So beautiful!" Matsumoto cooed!

"Okay, now it's Hinamori's turn, since she was chosen last time!" Rukia explained.

Momo spun the bottle, let it go around twice... and just as it landed on Hitsugaya, she stopped it and pounced on him. Finishing what he started.

"AHEM" Rukia cleared her throat. "Let's just continue. Renji...you go."

He spun it and it landed between Ichigo and Uryu...that wasn't gonna happen! So he spun it again...and it landed on...RUKIA

_This is my chance..._ He thought

He grabbed Rukia's back and pulled her close to her. He whispered something in her ear, something Ichigo _UNFORTUANATLEY_ couldn't hear. She giggled and he kissed her softly on the lips. Ichigo's face turned so red you could say he really _did _look like a strawberry. He was so mad he couldn't see straight.

Orihime noticed and got a sad look on her face, and Momo was still on top of Toshiro.

Rukia still wouldn't return her kiss, so Renji thought he'd heat things up by grabbing her ass...WRONG MOVE! She slapped him so hard, the family next door wondered what happened.

Ichigo laughed in his head so hard he gave himself a headache.

"RENJI, DON'T _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN...OR I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed. "So Matsumoto, it's your turn now!" she said nicely again.

"No, No I'm here to watch!" Matsumoto said happily!

"And...Get...Drunk..." Toshiro said between kisses.

Matsumoto just drank her sake.

"Okay...Tatsuki?" Rukia offered.

"Nope! I'm watching Orihime!" Tatsuki said with a wink.

"Alright then...Orihime! You go!" Rukia said, getting kinda annoyed.

Orihime spun the bottle desperately hoping it was Ichigo...but she wouldn't have the luck! It spun and spun and spun until it landed right on Uryu.

Uryu's eyes grew wide and he was shocked to the point of not breathing.

"Is he okay..." Matsumoto asked slowly.

"Yea...He just really likes Orihime!" Tatsuki answered, smiling.

"HEY, HOW DO YOU KNOW THA-" He started to yell, but Orihime started crying...probably 'cause it didn't land on Ichigo.

"It's okay" He whispered and kissed her. He kissed her so sweetly that Matsumoto and Tatsuki were in tears!

"You go, ORIHIME!!!" Matsumoto Hollered "WOOT WOOT!" She offered Tatsuki some sake.

"Yeah... that's MY GIRL!" Tatsuki called out, accepting the sake.

Ichigo and Rukia were speechless. Tatsuki and Matsumoto were drunk. Momo and Toshiro were going way too far for over 30 minutes. Renji was unconscious. And Orihime and Uryu had fallen asleep next to each other.

"Well?" Matsumoto questioned. "What about you two? It's obvious you two are like, _madly_ in love with each other!" Ichigo and Rukia just looked at each other.

"Oh come ON, Ichigo! You risked your life, and the lives of many others, and you haven't even KISSED her yet?!? WEAK ICHIGO!!!! Matsumoto teased.

"MAYBE I WOULD KISS HER IF YOU WIERDOS WOULD GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!"

Ichigo screamed. "If I WERE TO KISS HER...IT WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! Oh crap...did I just say that out loud..." He said

Everyone just stared. Even Orihime, Uryu, and Renji woke up and stared.

"Wow! I didn't know you felt so strongly...Kurosaki-kun!" Momo said, puling Toshiro off of the ground.

"Alright, everyone...pack up!" Matsumoto ordered while clapping her hands.

Everyone grabbed their things and their pair...except for Renji who sadly didn't have a partner and came empty-handed.

"W-wait a minute! Where's everyone going?" Ichigo asked blankly.

"You said you'd kiss Kuchiki-san if we left...soo..." Matsumoto explained, her words slurring.

Rukia was so embarrassed that she left the room to go sit on the roof.

"You'd better go after her, Kurosaki-kun!" Toshiro advised.

He reluctantly climbed out of the window and onto the roof, where Rukia was sitting with her knees supporting her chin.

"It's a nice moon out tonight...isn't it?" He nervously asked while sitting down next to her.

"Yeah..." She mumbled.

"What's wrong? Tonight was supposed to be fun!!" He asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah...it was _supposed_ to be! Everything turned out WRONG! I mean sure...people found out how they really felt about each other, and that's a _good thing..._but it's also the problem!" She explained.

"How so?" He asked, half playful, half concerned. By now everyone was watching from the window.

"Like Renji, for instance...I obviously hurt him back there!"

Ichigo got a smug look on his face. " Yeah, well he shouldn't have touch-"

"I MEAN _EMOTIONALLY_!" She said, cutting him off. "I think I broke his heart..." She was crying slightly.

_Crap! I forgot she was so damn sensitive...now what do I do?_

All he could think of to do was let her cry on his shoulder. (Like she had been doing _a lot _lately

He hated, yet_ loved _her crying! He could be her support, but he couldn't bear seeing her in pain!

Everyone was patiently watching, waiting for what was next.

"You know what, Rukia?" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Out of all the people in there playing that stupid game...I didn't get kissed _ONE _time! That kinda...hurts my feelings, you know?" He innocently confessed.

_EEK! _Matsumoto squealed in her head. "Alright guys... here it comes!" She told everyone.

He grabbed her hand and looked into her tear-stained violet eyes.

_What does he think he's doing? WAIT don't tell me-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by his fingers under her chin, and his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, then closed. She kissed him back, placing her hands on his cheeks...pulling him _closer, and closer. _

This signaled a green light for Ichigo, who then placed his hands on her lower back and the back of her neck.

Before she knew it, Rukia had lost all track of time. She didn't really even know _or care_, where she was. All she did know was that she was finally kissing her Strawberry, though if she ever said that to ANYONE she would never hear the end of it! But her sweet, _sweet _Strawberry had kissed her for the first time...and she_ never _wanted it to end...

End NOTE: WOW! I just overcame a big obstacle... reviews! Many people have advised me of the spacing (all taken care of...right?) and many people have told me about the characters (how many people act the same way when they like someone?) but I'm glad I'm getting any reviews at all! I'm even getting a BETTA! (THANK YOU, STYGIAN STYX!!! MY NEW BETTA [HE'S THE BEST LOLZ)

I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE REVIEWS I GET FOR THIS ONE!!! **GRABS A SHEILD**


	4. Chapter Four: The Morning After!

NOTE: STORY WILL BE SLIGHTLY OUT OF CHARACTER!!!!! I APOLOGIZE!!!!! THE SPACING PROBLEM SEEMS TO BE FIXED PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!! Although a certain someone told me I over spaced lolz oh well as long as it can be read...right?

DISCLAIMER: MY TITE KUBO COSTUME DOESN'T FIT ANYMORE...THEREFORE I CANNOT EVEN TRY TO SAY I OWN BLEACH!!!!!

Chapter Four: The Morning After!

"Whoa! What HAPPENED last night?" Ichigo asked as he awoke to Rukia lying on him..._again_!

Everyone was still there, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, Toshiro, Momo, Matsumoto, and Renji...who looked like he could just KILL Ichigo! Everyone but Tatsuki and Matsumoto (the only people who were actually drinking) seemed to have a hang over and amnesia about what happened the night before.

"OH, GOOD MORNING!" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP? IT'S STILL EARLY!" Toshiro yelled at her.

Everyone seemed to stay in their pairings (which in Matsumoto's point of view were absolutely perfect.) over the course of the night to. As everyone got up and ready to go, a heavy silence hung over the room. Matsumoto, Renji, Momo, and Toshiro were getting ready to go back to Soul Society. Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryu had left for there homes. And soon it was just Ichigo and Rukia left to explain themselves about last night.

Rukia broke the silence "Soooo...you wanna do something fun before we go to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine I guess. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know..._YOU _pick_!"_

"_I _picked YESTERDAY!"

"...To be honest...I think it would have to wait until later. Nii-sama is holding a meeting in Soul Society that Renji told me I needed to attend."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Soul Society? You're going BACK there? How long are you gonna be gone?"

He probably showed far too much concern than he would have liked to.

"Calm down! I wont be gone TOO long. You worry too much!"

_Yeah, after what happened...I worry too much!_

"I'll be back by dinner." She said. She went to take a shower, and came back in one of her new dresses.

It flaunted every curve on her body perfectly, and Ichigo had to literally slap himself to stop staring.

"What's wrong?" She smiled. The smile faded. "You don't like it... do you?"

"Oh NO! I love it!" He blurted out.

_I gotta stop!! what happened last night...was a joke! A JOKE, as in 'HAHA funny!' Rukia obviously doesn't remember, so she doesn't care! I shouldn't care either. _But he couldn't help it. He remembered the feel of her skin, and the taste of her lips...he _longed _for it.

"Okay! I'm leaving!...Oh and Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Don't follow me. Okay? I'll be back!"

"Alright, I said I wasn't gonna follow your ass!...Have fun."

"Yeah, right." She said as she walked out the door.

Dinner was served at approximately seven o clock in the Kurosaki household, Rukia knew that.

At 6:55, she still wasn't home, and surprisingly Ichigo was worried. He went against his word as he pressed his shinigami representative badge to his chest.

He went to Urahara's Shoten where there was a gate to Soul Society. As he approached the gate, he heard a familiar voice cal his name "Ichigo!" He stopped. "Ichigo! I told you not to follow me!" It was Rukia, and she wasn't in one of the best moods... obviously. "Oh, hey! Are...you okay? You look kinda, I dunno...ticked." He laughed.

"Yeah! I'm FINE!" She snapped, as she walked up to him. He offered to give him a ride... and she HAD to be upset because she climbed right on his back. As they made their way home, he realized she should have _shown _him the dresses she tried on because this one was so short that while he was holding her up, he was holding bare skin.

He felt himself squeezing her thigh slightly, and flinched, expecting a slap. But e got the complete opposite. She just leaned into his back more and nuzzled up to his neck.

_She got into **something** rough over there..._

When they got home, he laid her on the bed. "So what happened to you over there?"

"Nothing." She said turning to look out the window, distancing herself from him as much as possible.

"You know you're lying! Now what the hell is it?"

"You _really _want to know?" She asked.

"UH YEAH! Why do you think I keep asking you?"

"Nii-sama...wants to marry me off..."

_NO WAY!_

"NO WAY! They can't do that!!!" He yelled showing nothing but anger and worry. "Who are they trying to make you marry?"

Rukia held back her tears, for she understood the irony of the situation. "Renji...Nii-sama wants me to marry RENJI!" She started to cry now. He just wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. As they swayed back and forth she managed to stutter.."I-I-I have to g-go back to S-S-Soul S-S-S-Society...

m-marry Renji...and h-h-have...have his ch-ch-child!

END NOTE: SUSPENCE!!!!!! And BADDDD Ichigo for violating Rukia-san like that! Oh well it can't be helped. Thanks once again to my BETA (that's a weird word, so I will either call him Sensei or Editor-sama lol) for helping me perfect my writing! I'd still be getting yelled at if it wasn't for you! **clap clap clap** NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST HOPE YOU ENJOY...THE SUSPENCE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA (oh no I'm Don Kanonji now lol)


	5. Chapter Five: Rukia Abarai!

NOTE: HI GUYS! I was told by someone recently that they read a story similar to this...I think I know what story they're talking about...but I read it AFTER I started making this. So if you are the author of the similar story, please don't get mad...I didn't copy your idea! **IM GOING TO GET THIS OUT THERE...SOME PEOPLE MAY THINK THIS CHAPTER IS OUT OF CHARACTER...PLEASE DON'T WRITE REVIEWS SAYING SO...I KNOW!!!! D** ARIGATO!

DISCLAIMER: I have already told you guys five times, I don't own bleach. I don't even know how I could BUY the rights of owning Bleach...GET OFF MY CASE!!! XD lolz!

(LAST) CHAPTER Five: Rukia Abarai!

"YOU WHAT?" He snapped.

"You know I don't want to Ichigo! I just started to get settled here, and I love it here...with all my friends...and you!" She managed to say through tears.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm gonna figure something out!" He assured her. It was one thing to see her crying...but to see her sobbing like this...he just wanted to KILL the person who did this to her.

"Do you remember what I promised you yesterday?"

"...I guess." She whispered.

"You know, how you'll be fine as long as I'm with you?"

"OH. Yeah I remember."

"...Well? I'm with you, aren't I?"

This just made her want to cry more. She didn't want to leave, and as much as she liked Renji...I mean, she grew up with him! He was family! But she didn't want to _marry _him! She squeezed him tighter and continued to cry

"Don't cry...it's gonna be fine!" He whispered into her ear. She slowly stopped crying and slipped in and out of an uneasy sleep as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She was happy for one of the first times in her life...and it was all going to be taken away! Chills went down her spine with every stroke of his hand. She wished she was marrying him, and the thought that she _couldn't _made her want to cry more! She looked up at Ichigo...who was looking down at her.

"Rukia, I-" He was interrupted by her lips on his. They were sweet like the last time. Ever since last night, when he kissed her the first time, she wanted more. And she got it. A small moan escaped her mouth as she slowly pulled away, not because she wanted to stop, but because she was too tired to continue. She lied with her head in her lap, and that's how she stayed for the remainder of the night.

Back in Soul Society Renji and Byakuya sat at a small table, discussing the future events. "That boy...will never let us have Rukia peacefully, you know." Byakuya told him.

"I know that?" Renji snapped.

"Well, what do you suppose we do to solve the problem, Renji?"

"I'm prepared to fight!"

"And if you loose?"

"Loosing isn't an option...

The next day, Ichigo until around noon, which was completely uncommon for him, especially when he had school! He didn't care...he wasn't just gonna leave Rukia alone. "Where is Rukia?" He thought out loud.

"I'm over here..." He heard her whisper. Her voice was filled with worry, and maybe even a hint of regret. "I need to get packed, I got a message that said Nii-sama and Renji are coming to get me around four o clock."

Ichigo shuddered. He remembered the last time Renji and 'Nii-sama' came to get Rukia. He remembered her face, blotches of red all over it from crying so much. She walked away in without saying goodbye, in hopes he would not follow her or try to save her...like THAT was gonna happen!

Surprisingly about three hours passed as they silently packed her things. They headed off to Urahara's Shoten, awaiting Byakuya and Renji. She whispered "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I beat them before, I can do it again."

"DON'T KILL THEM!" She said immediately.

His eyes looked to the ground. "I...wouldn't do that to you."

"AHH, why does it have to be so COMPLICATED!" She snapped, after moments of silence.

Four o clock rolled around, and sure enough, Byakuya and Renji walked off of the porch or Urahara's home.

"Come, Rukia." Byakuya said calmly.

It took her all she could not to move.

"Rukia?..." He asked again.

"No." She whispered.

Byakuya was shocked. Never had Rukia disobeyed him.

"Rukia? Don't you wanna marry me?" Renji asked, smiling at Ichigo, for he knew the question bugged him.

Ichigo just stood up and pulled out Zangetsu...with his usual scowl on his face.

"So you wanna fight, do ya?" Renji asked, pulling out his own Zanpakto.

Ichigo wasted no time. Renji hadn't even made it through Zabimaru...when Ichigo called out,

"...BAN-KAI!"

As the smoke cleared, there stood Ichigo. His black coat blew in the wind. Renji was screwed...and he knew it.

"I can't believe you expect to beat me with that little change of outfits you got there!" He said laughing, and trying to sound even _slightly _tough.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled as he disappeared from Renji's sight.

_Where'd he go? _Renji thought frantically.

"I'm over here, ass wipe!" Ichigo called out.

Renji looked, but still didn't see him.

Ichigo took his Zanpakto and placed it threateningly under Renji's chin.

Rukia just watched from below. His Bankai was probably the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. And Byakuya, knowing where this was going, turned his attention to Rukia, who swore she saw him crack a smile.

Ichigo's blade sliced right through Renji's chest and arm. But Renji got a hit in himself. He stabbed Ichigo in the side and he fell to the ground, along with Renji.

"ICHIGO!?!" Rukia called as she ran over to him. She looked up at Byakuya, who was turning around. "Nii-sama?" She called.

"Renji, get up. We're going. I have no interest in this man anymore."

Renji was shocked. _Byakuya is giving up? No...he can't be! _Then it hit him.

"You're just protecting him because Rukia loves him, and you know it! Right?" He yelled.

"I said we are leaving!"

Renji just got up and followed, as much as he _hated _Ichigo for taking Rukia away from him.

When they left, Rukia looked at Ichigo, unsure of what just happened. She crawled over to him slowly and ran her fingers up his chest all the way up his cheek. She kissed him, slow and soft, putting every single one of her many emotions into it. Ichigo smiled between kisses, as did she. Because they were both thinking the same thing, I LOVE YOU!

Rukia loved her Strawberry and that was that, and Ichigo had fallen in love with the most annoying, and sexy little brat in the world...and he didn't want it any other way.

"I have another game!" She purred.

"What's that?" He asked playfully, as she climbed on top of him and kissing him more passionately.

"_SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!_"

END NOTE: well thats it! Thank you to all who read and reviewed and who WILL read and WILL review! Lol, I had lot's of fun with this story! Expect another one soon! It might be a sequel... or maybe not I dunno yet! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!

-ARINAYachiru!


End file.
